What Happens Next
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: The sequel of What Might Have Happened is here! Find out some of what I hinted at in What Might Have Happened in this next little tale. Will Bloom eventually forgive her mates and parents? What's this mysterious Level 3? Who are 'The Knights? And what is the purpose of them and the 'Rebellion? How will they handle all of the utter bull crappery that happens in Season 3? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Special 2**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this is the sequel for What Might have Happened.)**

" _Ladies allow me to officially welcome you to 'Level 2' as it's officially known as, unofficially…" Bloom trailed off for a second before grinning as the 'regulars' of the club cheered._

" _Welcome to The Rebellion! Owned, run by, and protected by our revolutionary little army commonly called The Knights."_

Her family merely stared at her for a minute before Griffin smiled slightly.

"So that's what you meant when you would occasionally comment on being a Knight in a Rebellion." Griffin said smiling at Bloom who smirked while the others nearby snickered.

"Actually she's not a 'Knight'. Most of those present are but she and a few others are the 'Officers'." One of the CT girls, a sophomore if Griffin and the twins remembered correctly, called out causing them to blink.

"Officers?" Ediltrude asked confused and causing Bloom to hold up her hand to stop the explanations from some of the other girls.

"Essentially it means we each control a small squad of 'Knights'. That is all you'll learn for now." Bloom said her voice stern as she gave the other girls a look causing them to nod immediately.

"Well…at least we know she can be as stern as her mother when need be." DuFour chuckled as she nudged Griselda's shoulder lightly, earning a push that shoved her to the floor in return much to everyone's amusement.

"Selda! I was joking!" DuFour said pouting at her tiny mate who crossed her arms and glared at her for a minute as she leant into a chuckling Faragondas side.

"Bloom I feel I should apologize to you as well. It's cause of me that all this had happened…" Griffin said softly, looking down as she fed Emerald a bottle of formula.

"It's alright Grif. I know you didn't mean for any of it to happen. Besides you were the only one who didn't forget or ignore me. That alone would more than make up for it even if I _did_ blame you, which I don't by the way." Bloom said smiling softly at Griffin while ignoring the others flinches.

"Not only that but I said you'd be a second mother to my little ones…and I haven't exactly been letting you be that either." Griffin said with a wince of her own while Bloom merely shrugged her shoulders at this.

"It's alright. Given how rare it is for a succubus, or half succubus in your case, to get pregnant I figured you'd be overprotective and possessive of them for a while after they're born." Bloom said shrugging it off as she sat down next to Griffin, shooting the older woman another smile as she did so.

"Do…Do you want to hold her?" Griffin asked after a moment, motioning to Emerald who was in her arms while Ruby was cradled protectively in Ediltrudes arms.

"Only if you don't mind." Bloom answered in return, causing Griffin to quirk a small smile before gently handing the baby to Bloom. Bloom cradled the baby easily and gently, smiling down at Emerald while Griffin took Ruby from the taller woman and gave her a bottle of formula as well. The others merely stared as Griffin and Bloom both mothered and fretted over the babies…causing Ediltrude and Zarathustra to squirm slightly while Bloom's parents smiled.

"You're a natural with babies and children…just like your mother." Faragonda said smiling at her daughter as she bumped Griseldas shoulder gently, earning a smile from the brown haired woman.

"Aw come on! I say something and bump your shoulder I get shoved to the floor! She does it and you just smile! How's that fair?" DuFour asked pouting at Griselda who turned to her and gave her a 'look' that she was very familiar with.

"If you're not careful you'll be _sleeping_ on the floor." Griselda said her eyes flashing with equal parts annoyance and amusement while DuFour let out a rather inelegant yelp at this.

"Nice to know dad and pops are wrapped around mom's fingers." Bloom said snickering and causing Griffin to snicker as well while Selina snorted slightly as Faragonda and DuFour jaw dropped at their new titles and Griselda beamed at her daughter.

"Not like you can talk BB. You have all of the Knights wrapped around your finger and probably your mates too." Selina said smirking when Ediltrude and Zarathustra glared at all the nearby Knights possessively as they moved to sit by their mates. Ediltrude was sitting next to Griffin who was sitting beside Bloom with Zarathustra sitting on Bloom's other side.

"Well if nothing else at least they're protective and possessive." Roxy said shrugging her shoulders before a beeping from Bloom's strange watch made her glance down at it.

"My Lady! Cr…Crane squad needs back up! R-Recon…Recon didn't go as planned!" A girls voice panted from the watch, causing those of the 'Knights' that heard to tense as the party immediately screeched to a halt.

"Hold on a little while longer Crane squad. I'll send Raven squad as backup and Cat squad as extraction. If it's dangerous I'm pulling you all out. Nothing is worth a persons life. Stay together, stay strong, and stay on alert." Bloom said her personality doing an immediate flip as she became stern, worried, and a leader all at once.

"Thank you My Lady! Crane leader out!" The girl said and they could almost picture her saluting.

"I'm sorry for the sudden interruption and departure but this requires urgent attention. Be good for you mama and papas little Emerald. I'll be back, hopefully soon." Bloom said smiling sadly at them with an apologetic shrug as she kissed Emeralds tiny forehead before handing her to a confused and worried Zarathustra while standing from the table.

"I know you all heard that Crane squad needs back up and an extraction team! Officers, Cat Squad and Raven Squad leaders meet me on Floor 3 for planning! We don't have much time so move people move!" Bloom called across the area. Instantly the four that had threatened the teachers and two others ran for the area that had bought the teachers down from the clearing into the club.

"Cat Squad suit up and be ready to launch at a moment's notice! Raven squad gear up and be ready to go into a hot zone as backup! Your leaders will give you further orders momentarily!" Bloom called as her outfit changed while she strode purposefully towards the pad where the others disappeared on. Instead of a blue tank top and pair of bell bottom jeans she was now wearing a long red Chinese styled dress with a golden dragon on it, wrapping up from around her legs till it's head came to rest on her chest, with a pair of red heels and a starch white suit jacket unbuttoned and hanging off of her shoulders like a cape. She also had a small tiara on her head with a glowing obsidian and ruby gems in the centerpiece.

Her confused and slightly worried family watched as roughly twenty other girls ran for the pad as well as Bloom vanished…amusingly enough it was Griselda who asked the family was thinking.

"What the fuck just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Club Special 2**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this is the sequel for What Might have Happened.)**

 _Her confused and slightly worried family watched as roughly twenty other girls ran for the pad as well as Bloom vanished…amusingly enough it was Griselda who asked the family was thinking._

 _"What the fuck just happened?"_

"Hi!" A little girl, no older than four, with red hair in pigtails wearing a small blue dress said smiling up at the magic adults, holding hands with another four year old girl with red hair only hers was cut short. It was about five minutes after Bloom had left and still no one had explained to the confused group of magicals what the heck had just happened. Selena and Roxy had come back just a mere moment ago wearing what could only be described as combat attire, but had refused to answer the group of six's questions on what had happened and where Bloom and the other two women had gone.

"Hope! Faith! Aren't you two supposed to be with Swan Squad?" Roxy said immediately upon seeing the two four year olds, who were no doubt twins. The two girls were wearing matching outfits, little blue dresses with a dragon design on them in black and both had a pair of star earrings in their tiny ears while being barefooted.

"Aunty Roxy, Lena!" The two girls said smiling as they swarmed Roxy and Selena, clambering up into their laps.

"They got tired." The short haired one said nuzzling up to Selena who gave her an amused smile.

"We wore em out!" The long haired one said grinning cheerfully from in Roxy's lap where the Animal Fairy was smiling at her fondly.

"So you came to find more playmates?" Roxy asked the twin in her lap, sounding both amused and exasperated. Something told the magical adults that were new to the club that this happened often.

"Uh-huh!" The long haired twin said while the short haired one merely nodded timidly. It seemed that although the long haired twin was cheerful and somewhat outgoing, the short haired one was more cautious and shy.

"Does Bloom know you two are away from the Swans?" Selena asked causing the twins to give her matching innocent grins that might as well have said 'nope!' in bold letters.

"That's a no. Stay here. She'll feel much better if you're with us instead of with a random squad if you're not with your playmates of the day." Roxy said sighing but smiling fondly as she cuddled the long haired one close while Selena was smiling slightly as she held the short haired one protectively.

"Those two are Faith and Hope. They're both mischievous but Faith acts on it much more often than her sister does. They're also little balls of pure energy. Anytime one of the Squads needs to be disciplined Queen Bloom assigns them to be the twins baby sitters and playmates for the day…to be honest Lady Roxy, Lady Selena, and Queen Bloom are the only ones who's managed to keep up with them all day…for the Knights…the record is Cat Squad lasting about two hours before exhaustion hit them." One of the CT girls nearby whispered to the teachers while Selena and Roxy were feeding the toddlers in their laps with fond smiles. Now that the children were right in front of them, the adults couldn't help but notice exactly how much the set of twins looked just like Bloom. Everything from their red hair to their blue eyes was the same, their skin tone was just a bit off but otherwise the twins were perfect clones of Bloom!

"That's where you two ran off too." Bloom said, making everyone jump when she appeared in a small swirl of fire, smiling down at the twins who squealed and jumped on her. Bloom caught them easily before they could tackle her to the floor and pressed gentle kisses to both of their foreheads.

"I saw Swan squad was worn out but you two were nowhere to be found so I came to see if Selena and Roxy had seen you two anywhere. I should have known that you two would have found them almost instantly. You both know you should tell me when you're minders are exhausted and you still want to play." Bloom scolded the two as she set them on the ground, giving them a fond but stern look.

"Sorry." The twins said looking down and scuffing their feet on the floor, looking absolutely adorable as they did so.

"It's alright, just next time let me know first okay?" Bloom asked smiling at the two who nodded their heads softly before Bloom sat down and hefted them both onto her lap.

"Have you said introduced yourselves to our guests yet?" Bloom asked the twins who shook their heads in the negative, looking at the adults and causing the short haired twin to burrow her face in Bloom's shoulder.

"Alright then I'll do introductions. Everyone the little mischievous one here is Hope." Bloom said placing a hand on the long haired one's head and making her grin happily and wave excitedly at the adults.

"And her shy twin sister here is Faith." Bloom said placing a hand on short haired twins head while she peeked out at the adults with a shy smile and wave.

"Faith, Hope. Meet my mom, Griselda, my dad, DuFour, my papa, Faragonda, my two dominate mates, Ediltrude and Zarathustra, my fellow submissive mate, Griffin, and her twin daughters Ruby and Emerald." Bloom said causing the twins to look up at the mention of twins and stare at the fraternal twin babies.

"They no look like twin?" Faith asked confused, tilting her head to the side at the babies. She couldn't talk in full sentences yet and her voice was shy and scared but everyone agreed that she is absolutely adorable.

"That's because they're fraternal twins, they're exact opposites instead of exactly the same like you two. They take after a different 'daddy' each, while you two take after one parent." Bloom said smiling at the two who looked confused but nodded their hands.

"What mate mean?" Hope asked confused, sounding much more excited and happier than her twin but also just as unable to speak with full sentences.

"Basically those two are my 'husbands' while Griffin is my sister wife…which makes her twins my daughters too." Bloom said causing both of the little red heads eyes to widen.

"Baby sisters?" The two red heads chorused wide eyed, making Bloom smile while the others were confused at why they asked that.

"That's right sweethearts. They're your baby sisters." Bloom said smiling slightly sadly at the twins on her lap while the new comers looked confused and curious, the others in the club giving Bloom sad looks. Roxy and Selena quickly moved over and placed comforting hands on Bloom's shoulders, Roxy taking the left shoulder while Selena had her hand on the right shoulder. Faiths excited remark as she hugged Bloom's neck caused the magical adults to freeze as they stared at Bloom and the red haired twins.

"YAY! Mama baby sisters!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Winx Club Special 2**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this is the sequel for What Might have Happened.)**

 _"That's right sweethearts. They're your baby sisters." Bloom said smiling slightly sadly at the twins on her lap while the new comers looked confused and curious, the others in the club giving Bloom sad looks. Roxy and Selena quickly moved over and placed comforting hands on Bloom's shoulders, Roxy taking the left shoulder while Selena had her hand on the right shoulder. Faiths excited remark as she hugged Bloom's neck caused the magical adults to freeze as they stared at Bloom and the red haired twins._

 _"YAY! Mama baby sisters!"_

"Bloom?" Griffin asked sounding like she was choking, her eyes filled with understanding as she looked at the twins and her fellow submissive. She never even suspected…but she really should have. The trust issues, the flinching against touches…the way she was used to being unwanted and used…she should have suspected this.

"Babies why don't you go find Flame squad and get some food for your baby sisters? Mama will be right here when you get back." Bloom suggested to her twins, earning excited nods as the two jumped out of her lap and took off hand in hand.

"Before you all jump to conclusions _again_ …I wasn't exactly willing when they were conceived." Bloom said immediately as she looked at her mates and parents. They winced at the not so subtle accusation of jumping to conclusions, which was true and they couldn't blame her, and looked horrified and pissed off at how the twins were conceived.

"Who…" Ediltrude cut herself off staring at her tiny mate who looked away, not meeting anyones eyes.

"Some strange wizard named Valtor." Bloom said shrugging slightly and making all the adults tense as their eyes widened in horror.

"He's supposed to be frozen in the Omega dimension." Faragonda whispered softly, her eyes wide and in disbelief. That bastard had gotten loose and done that to her baby girl?

"Apparently he got free, he's the reason my magic was activated before Stella found me. It showed up when he…gave me the twins…burned him alive from the inside out but by then the twins were already…" Bloom shook ever so slightly as she tried to keep herself together, before raising her hand to her mouth and biting it hard enough to draw blood much to her parents and mates alarm. Griffin looked at her hand which didn't have a mark on it before looking up at Bloom. Even now the younger submissive was protecting the older one with her healing powers.

"Easy there B. It's alright. The twins are nothing like him, any of the three sets of twins, and even though you have your moments you are a wonderful mother to them." Selina said immediately placing a hand on her 'sisters' shoulder.

"Sorry you had to see that. Pain is the only way for me to keep the memories…the attack at bay." Bloom said releasing her hand from her teeth and watching with dead eyes as the puncture wounds closed up.

"Oh Bloom." Griffin said sympathetically. Being half-succubus meant more than a few people wanted her, and once or twice someone had sealed off her magic and had their way with her when she denied them. The person always ended up suffering a horrible and painful death at the hands of the twins later before they reassured Griffin that it _wasn't_ her fault and that they still loved her.

"I don't want pity." Bloom said her voice sharp and making her parents and dominates flinch a bit.

"Oh trust me. It's not pity, it's sympathy. I know what you went through. Half-succubus remember? More than just the twins wanted me and I wasn't always willing." Griffin said making Bloom look at her for a moment before nodding her head and looking away.

"Mama! Granny Gana!" Faith and Hope came running back over still hand in hand and with wide grins on their faces as an older more stern version of Roxy trailed behind them amused and yet wary as she eyed the newcomers.

"Queen Bloom. I do believe that you needed two bottles of baby formula." The pink haired woman said smiling at Bloom as she handed over two baby bottles and making Bloom sigh while Roxy snickered.

"Oh for the love of…Morgana you and Eudora helped raise me ever since I was four until Mike and Vanessa got bi…bratty when I was ten. Stop calling me Queen or else I'll shove hat precious circle of yours up your as-anal cavity. You're the Queen of Earth Fairies for love of flames!" Bloom said censoring herself with a glance down at her children, who were clamoring into her lap with giggles, and Griffin's twins who were cooing in their mothers arms.

Anal cave… ty?" Faith asked confused making Hope nod slightly.

"Ass." Hope said making _everyone_ freeze and Bloom to tense painfully. No seriously, all the dancing stopped, the laughter halted, and a record scratched as the DJ stopped the music in less than two seconds.

"Hope? Baby where'd you hear that word?" Bloom asked her voice gentle as she spoke to her daughter even as her eyes went draconic.

"Mean girl." Hope said blinking up at her mama who gave a small growl and made a motion with one hand. Instantly there was a girl wearing a red visor over the top half of her face who had blue hair with some kind of dark red armor on kneeling beside Bloom silently and appearing out of thin air.

"Find Mitzi and bring her to my office. I need to have a word with her about her language around impressionable and innocent children." Bloom growled out making the blue haired woman nod silently and then vanish as if she had never been there to start with.

"Make sssure you ssshare the fun sssisss. Even witchesss don't curssse around babiesss and sssmall children." Selina said scowling darkly with her arms crossed and her eyes becoming slit like a snake's as her teeth sharpened visibly and her voice became hissing.

"Hmm which legend should I use?" Eldora was humming slightly thoughtfully as she flipped through her book of legends.

"Nebula get the Amazons." The, apparently, called Queen Morgan ordered the curly blue haired woman from earlier who was scowling nearby. The woman gave a small bow of her head and nod before she spun around and stormed off, magic crackling off of her.

"Perhaps you should explain things to Hope sis." Roxy said although her eyes were beginning to glow and her nails sharpened and elongated into rather dangerous claws.

"Hope baby you can't say that word again okay? Not until you're a big girl, and Faith that goes for you too. That was a very naughty word." Bloom gently said to her little ne who slapped her hands over her mouth and blushed embarrassed. Faith was giggling at her sister but nodded.

"And you guys thought Succubi were overprotective of their young." Griffin muttered to Ediltrude although in the tense silence of the club at the moment, most of the table if not the room heard her.

"Succubi are one of the most overprotective species regarding their offspring but… well Sis is literally at least part _dragon_. They take overprotective and overpossessive to a whole new level." Roxy said shrugging slightly and making Selina give a hissing laugh. Her next words had everyone's eyes widen, they never thought of it like that.

"Plusss the ssstronger the dragon the ssstronger the inssstinctsss are. Sssisss isss literally connected to the ssstrongessst dragon ever known ssso even though all of usss are protective and posssesssive, essspecially of B and the twinsss, ssshe isss the mossst protective."


End file.
